


Джон

by Riakon



Series: BiHome [4]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Costume Kink, Established Relationship, Hand & Finger Kink, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Кто такой «Джон»? Джона нет, и не было никогда, похоже. Те короткие мгновения, когда он перестаёт быть супергероем — рядом с Билли, да и то не всегда. Разве что, в те самые моменты, стоит тому подгрести пригревшегося под боком любовника под себя и велеть:— Да выключи ты эту срань, а...





	Джон

**Author's Note:**

> Напоминаю: работы в сборнике выставлены не в хронологическом порядке!  
Превью следующей работы доступно по ссылке: https://vk.com/wall-176298388_185

Когда звонит будильник Хоум даже не думает открывать глаза, несмотря на то, что весьма мерзкий звук стимулирует неплохо. Вот только ему слишком хорошо, уютно и приятно — возможно, первый раз за всю жизнь, потому что этой ночью Билли впервые остался, и чувствовать как разморённое ото сна подгребли под себя, устроив на боку руку, а на бедре ногу, оказывается до невозможности приятно.

Да, Хоумлендер привык просыпаться весь, сразу и полностью — новый день, новые свершения! — как торговая марка он просто обязан быть примером для прочих супергероев, которых он может встретить в Башне Семёрки.

Работа, которую надо выполнять круглосуточно, круглогодично и от которой никуда не спрятаться вынуждает следовать собственному, внутреннему кодексу, сформированному в соответствии с политикой Vought. Так было всегда, сколько он себя помнит — за все эти годы он даже забыл, что настоящее имя — не Хоум, как он сам привык себя величать, а Джон.

Кто такой «Джон»? Джона нет, и не было никогда, похоже. Те короткие мгновения, когда он перестаёт быть супергероем — рядом с Билли, да и то не всегда. Разве что, в те самые моменты, стоит тому подгрести пригревшегося под боком любовника под себя и велеть:

— Да выключи ты эту срань, а...

Сонный Билли выглядит особенно прелестно с точки зрения Хоума — он морщится и хмурится, чуть вздёргивает губу, обнажая острые зубы, и недовольно приоткрывает один каре-зелёный глаз, глядя на него с неодобрением христианского святого на иконе. Отключить будильник занимает у Хоума какое-то мгновение, за которое Билли снова прикрывает глаза, явно не собираясь его выпускать из рук.

Именно в такие моменты он — Джон, а не великий Хоумлендер. Когда Билли Бутчер прижимает его к груди властно, уверенно, беспощадно, словно понятия не имеет о том, что нужно вставать, приводить себя в порядок и натягивать эту злоебучую тряпку, валяющуюся где-то под кроватью и зовущуюся его супергеройским костюмом.

Пара-тройка мгновений, но вот, всё заканчивается, стоит только Билли прикрыть глаза. Джон ещё даст о себе знать, когда грубые, обветренные губы скользнут по нежной коже плеча к шее, но и всё.

— Блять, — вздыхает Хоум, прикрывая глаза. Нужно вставать, делать дела и спасать человечество, но выбираться из-под горячего Билли совсем не хочется.

Они почти не появляются дома вместе из-за работы, и Хоум готов поставить условие, если бы у него вообще было такое право. К большому сожалению их отношения полностью под контролем Бутчера — и к счастью тоже, ведь когда они с Мейв встречались и это была его ответственность — всё пошло по пизде.

По крайней мере теперь само существование небольшого шанса, что если их отношения постигнет та же участь, то не по его вине внушает надежду. Хотя вмешаться хочется буквально до зубовного скрежета, сказать раз и навсегда «забей, блять, на работу, денег у нас хватит!»

Хоуму даже не надо иметь способности читать мысли как Мезмеру — он и без того знает что Билли ему ответит на это, каким жестом. И тут не объяснишь, ведь каждый хочет своего — Бутчер независимости и свободы, Хоумлендер — видеть любовника дома и знать, что тот смотрит только на него, чего бы там ни случилось.

Ему нелегко даётся быть ведомым ещё и в отношениях, но с Билли иначе нельзя.

«Или ты играешь по моим правилам, или мы не играем вообще», — вот, что было взято за основу в самом начале их непростых отношений, и Хоум, чёрт побери, согласился на это дерьмо. Лучше играть по правилам Бутча, чем снова погружаться в пустоту, зная, что может быть совсем иначе.

Когда есть человек, который тебя не боится, ты сделаешь всё, чтобы он никуда не делся — Хоум, по крайней мере. Он, блять, даже жучка как-то пытался подсадить Бутчеру, но всё это кончилось провалом и страшной руганью. Оказалось, доверие тоже входит в список правил, и Хоумлендер вынужден только скрипнуть зубами и снова согласиться с поставленными условиями ради того, чтобы с утра ему горячо дышали прямо в ухо, сжимая в руках умопомрачительно-крепко.

«Но разве это того не стоит?» — вот вопрос, что он время от времени себе задаёт, и, чувствуя как жёсткая, грубая от постоянного контакта с оружием, мозолистая ладонь соскальзывает по соску, медленно накрывая его и сжимая.

— Ёбаный в рот, — шипит Хоум, жмурясь до светлых искр под веками и откидывая голову так, чтобы упереться затылком в ключицу.

— Какая прямолинейность в желаниях, — фыркает Билли, и по всему телу от этого звука бегут приятные мурашки. Британский акцент всегда бьёт туда, куда нужно, потому что, похоже, весь Билли в курсе что и где надо задеть и погладить, чтобы стало хорошо.

Пожалуй, рано или поздно, а Хоум привыкнет к тому, что он вообще может испытывать возбуждение, причём настолько сильное, что справляться с ним приходится вручную, а не просто подумав хорошенько о новенькой из PR-отдела, вызывающей своим вечным недовольством скорее отрицательный стояк.

«А может быть даже неизлечимую импотенцию», — мысль мелькает, и скрывается, стоит только губам едва ощутимо прикоснуться в его загривку.

— Или, может, ты всё-таки... — начинает Хоум, но замолкает, замирая от того, как ладонь соскальзывает вниз, по животу, а меж ягодиц притирается крепкий стояк.

— Хера с два тебе, — акцент поутру ещё заметнее, и от этого Джон снова просыпается, напоминает о том, что он вообще существует мягким тычком под рёбра и редким чувством уязвимости. Вот так, лёжа в одной постели, доверительно вжимаясь и приласкиваясь теснее и ближе — кто бы мог подумать, что неуязвимый Хоумлендер будет чувствовать себя беззащитным именно в постели, а не попадая под обстрел.

— А ты что, в змею мутировал? — замечание Хоума обрывается в тот самый момент, когда к сомкнутому кольцу мышц прижимается горячая головка, вынуждая его чуть содрогаться от нетерпения и подаваться назад, чувствуя, как другая рука зарывается в волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову сильнее, чтобы заглянуть в зелёно-карие глаза.

То, с какими чувствами на него смотрит Билли для Хоумлендера всегда большой вопрос. Его выражение лица почти не меняется всё это время, но жесты — жесты очень даже да. Например, он сжимает пряди у основания всё так же жёстко, но сейчас подушечки мягко двигаются по коже, лаская неторопливо, едва обветренные губы искривляются.

Хоум не в состоянии толком описать то, насколько ценит эти мгновения. То, что Билли может жёсткой хваткой взять контроль над ситуацией на себя, оставляя ему лишь право подчиняться, повиноваться и принимать текущий порядок как единственный доступный заставляет чувствовать облегчение.

Странное, но позволяющее, наконец, расслабиться до такого предела, что можно просто улыбнуться, зная — Билли оценит его выступающие клыки и наклонится, целуя неудобно, но мягко.

Поутру особенно чувствуется разница между любовником в дневной и ночной версии — движения Билли мягче, осторожнее, ленивее и, вместе с тем, откровеннее. Будь Хоум поглупее, он бы назвал это уязвимостью, но не после того, как пришлось самолично сшивать кости внутри сломанной руки Бутчера доверившего ему собственную конечность, и не после того, как он позволил отсосать, зная, что стоит Хоуму сомкнуть зубы, и всё, их игра закончится.

Нет, беззащитностью тут и не пахнет, а вот доверием...

— Выебешь насухую? — едва слышно спрашивает он, но вместо ответа ладонь ложится на стоящий хер и дрочит ровно так, как нужно, чтобы уже через минуту Хоум застонал глухо, чувствуя, что ему осталось совсем недолго.

— Ночью, — отзывается Билли едва слышно, и себя приходится сдерживать, чтобы не повернуться в его руках, и не впаяться животом в живот.

Билли не лжёт ему и не бросает слов на ветер, и если что-то обещает, то значит ночью Хоумлендер снова будет стонать под ним, принимая в себя крупный член и раскачиваться лихорадочно от того как дразняще медленно двигается любовник внутри него.

Хотя, может быть, тот будет так ласков и нежен, что Джон в душе могущественного Хоумлендера снова проснётся, даст о себе знать не просто чувством похоти и оглушающего желания, а ответной лаской, нежностью, и, может быть даже блядской любовью, которая однажды добьёт их обоих. Хоума по крайней мере точно и наповал, без права восстановиться в полноценного рассудительного супергероя, который может сделать всё что угодно для компании его взрастившей.

Но сейчас только Хоум и Билли, трущиеся друг о друга и целующиеся до слабого раздражения на чувствительном подбородке, скрытого под щетиной — у самого Хоумлендера таких отметин нет, да и не будет никогда, хотя ему нравится ощущать мягкую бороду, дразнящую рецепторы.

Это даже становится молчаливым фетишем, который Бутчер только подкрепляет, забывая подровнять поросль на подбородке, так что тут все в выигрыше. Когда острые зубы смыкаются у него на нижней губе тело пробирает дрожь, и Хоуму приходится максимально сдерживать себя, чтобы никому не навредить.

— Всё хорошо, — неразборчиво шепчет Билли, и только после этого, окрасив всю комнату запальчивым выкриком, удаётся справиться с руками, норовящими обнять человека покрепче, до самого настоящего хруста костей, — выдохни.

Подчинение даётся Хоуму слишком легко и привычно — Билли ещё ни разу не подводил, и потому принимать его приказы так просто, ведь они продиктованы тем же здравым смыслом, что и у него самого, но едва оргазм ослабевает, как внутри всё сжимается от необычайного приступа нежности.

Билли держит в объятиях до самого конца, не выпускает, не боится, что сейчас лазеры из глаз прорежут руки или лицо, отразившись от зеркала, и что шею стиснут до шести переломов — ничуточки. Он просто обнимает со спины, прижимая к своей груди, давая почувствовать сбитый сердечный ритм и слишком быстрое дыхание.

Джон снова даёт о себе знать, и Хоум, признаться, рад этому, потому что такое чувствуется, как добрый знак.

Словно у них есть шанс на счастье, когда он, наконец, поворачивается в кольце рук, ловит Билли за подбородок и целует так, как хотел бы этого Джон.

И не знает, что надежда обуревает не только его.

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Попробовать сыграть в текстовые игры? Узнать все фандомы в которых я пишу? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX


End file.
